


La lumière au bout du tunnel

by Kobaso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Gen, Original Character(s), References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Cette fois-ci, l'appellation "texte particulier" est amplement justifiée, haha. Disons que c'est à la fois bien fictionnel mais également très inspiré de choses que j'ai pu ressentir voire ressens encore. J'ai surtout écrit ce texte pour sortir ces sentiments par le biais de "mon art". Les tags font office de "content warnings", j'ai mis le plus "explicite" en premier, les autres choses étant décrites de façon beaucoup moins explicite. Autres sujets abordés de manière succinctes: auto-mutilation et pensées suicidaires. Si l'un des sujets vous rend très mal, libre à vous de ne pas lire du tout ce texte.Petite précision : vous pouvez partir du principe que tous les personnages de ce texte sont de "genre neutre". J'ai utilisé les pronoms et accords masculins car je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit encore bien "littéraire" d'utiliser le pronom "iel" (ou tout autre "nouveau pronom") et l'écriture inclusive aurait rébarbative à lire sur un long texte comme ça, je pense ? Donc j'ai fait le choix du masculin car c'est l'option la plus "neutre", on va dire. Donc vous pouvez leur donner le genre que vous voulez.Sur ce, désolé pour ce long texte et bonne lecture !





	La lumière au bout du tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci, l'appellation "texte particulier" est amplement justifiée, haha. Disons que c'est à la fois bien fictionnel mais également très inspiré de choses que j'ai pu ressentir voire ressens encore. J'ai surtout écrit ce texte pour sortir ces sentiments par le biais de "mon art". Les tags font office de "content warnings", j'ai mis le plus "explicite" en premier, les autres choses étant décrites de façon beaucoup moins explicite. Autres sujets abordés de manière succinctes: auto-mutilation et pensées suicidaires. Si l'un des sujets vous rend très mal, libre à vous de ne pas lire du tout ce texte.
> 
> Petite précision : vous pouvez partir du principe que tous les personnages de ce texte sont de "genre neutre". J'ai utilisé les pronoms et accords masculins car je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit encore bien "littéraire" d'utiliser le pronom "iel" (ou tout autre "nouveau pronom") et l'écriture inclusive aurait rébarbative à lire sur un long texte comme ça, je pense ? Donc j'ai fait le choix du masculin car c'est l'option la plus "neutre", on va dire. Donc vous pouvez leur donner le genre que vous voulez.
> 
> Sur ce, désolé pour ce long texte et bonne lecture !

Il avait trouvé cet étrange objet abandonné sur un trottoir, en rentrant chez lui. Cela ressemblait à l’une des vieilles lampes à huile. Cette “lampe” était assez imposante mais elle était en réalité très légère, il avait même pu la transporter jusqu’à la maison d’une seule main. Il observa cette lampe, posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait un interrupteur et une prise et ce qui ressemblait à une ampoule. C’était donc bien une lampe. Mais il avait beau essayer de la faire fonctionner, elle ne voulait pas s’allumer. Peut-être que l’ampoule était-elle grillée ? Il pourrait tout à fait en acheter une, le problème: celle de l’ampoule avait une forme bien étrange, tellement étrange qu’il était peu probable qu’il en existe un modèle similaire dans la commerce. Il ne le remarqua pas de tout de suite mais l’ampoule formait simultanément un coeur brisé et un coeur tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Ça devait être une de ces lampes qui s’allument en 2 temps. Il se faisait tard. Je vais y réfléchir plus tard, se dit-il

  
  


Pendant quelques jours, il ne pensa plus vraiment à cette lampe. Il vivait tranquillement sa vie. Enfin, tranquillement, c’était un bien grand mot. Aujourd’hui était effectivement une bonne journée, une de ces rares journées où il ne sentait pas vide, seul et ne ressentait cette furieuse envie de “se punir” ou encore cette haine “gratuite” contre le monde entier. Mais il ne savait que trop bien que tout pourrait retomber le lendemain, que ce n’était qu’un moment d’ “ivresse” temporaire. Ses mauvais jours pouvait se résumer à : haine de soi et des autres, solitude, vide. Il avait souvent envie de pleurer et il faisait parfois, seul. Il avait de quoi s’exprimer, son ordinateur et les sites qu’il fréquentait était là pour ça. Ça lui faisait du bien mais en même temps, rien ne changeait à sa situation. Perpétuellement, il enviait les gens qu’il voyait et parfois, ce sentiment était insoutenable. Il avait tout de même quelques fréquentations dont il arrivait à se contenter mais encore une fois, il y avait ce vide constant en lui, dont il ne connaissait pas l’origine. 

Aujourd’hui était une bonne journée. Cependant, il avait cette sensation bizarre depuis son réveil. Une énorme boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas se dissoudre. Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose ? Il en avait le pressentiment. 

Le soir arriva rapidement. Il était occupé sur son ordinateur quand il vit une nouvelle lumière sur sa gauche. Il regarda dans cette direction et il vit que la curieuse lampe s’était allumée sous sa forme de coeur. Il était soulagé qu’elle marche enfin et la laissa comme ça, sans trop se poser de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose de bizarre se passa. Il entendit des voix, des voix qui lui disait des choses horribles :  _ Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu es vraiment froid et détestable ! Si on ne t’aime pas, c’est que tu le mérites !  _ Et bien d’autres choses. Si ça n’avait été que sa voix intérieure, il n’y aurait pas autant fait attention, il était habitué à la cruauté de celle-ci. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, ce n’était pas ça. Il ne savait pas d’où ça venait mais il avait un pressentiment horrible : il “reconnaissait” ces voix. Il commença véritablement à paniquer, il tremblait, ses larmes coulaient et sa colère montait. Il regarda la lampe pour se rassurer mais ça n’avait fait qu’amplifier son état. En effet, la lampe avait changé de temps : elle était maintenant allumée en mode “coeur brisé”. Les voix continuaient sans cesse à déblatérer leurs paroles cruelles. 

_ STOP ! Je vous en prie, faites que ça cesse.  _ hurla-t-il dans sa tête

Il s’approcha de la lampe et constata une chose encore plus effrayante : les voix semblaient “sortir” de la lampe. Les voix ne s’étaient toujours pas arrêtées. Plus il les entendait plus il était persuadé qu’elles venaient de personnes qu’il connaissait. Sous un élan de colère, il débrancha la lampe et la lança à l’autre bout, où elle se brisa violemment contre un mur. 

Les voix avaient finalement cessées de se faire entendre. Il revint à lui et fut terrifié de ce qu’il avait fait. C’était la première fois qu’il cassait un objet sous le coup de la colère.  _ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ?  _ Après quelques minutes de stupeur, il nettoya les dégâts qu’il avait fait. Finalement, aujourd’hui n’était pas une bonne journée. 

Il ne put quasiment pas fermer l’oeil de la nuit et c’est fatigué qu’il se réveilla le lendemain.

En allant sur son portable, cette fois-ci. Il remarqua qu’il avait reçu plusieurs messages anonymes. Il avait la boule au ventre mais les ouvra quand même et c’est là qu’il vit : des messages qui n’étaient pas des plus sympathiques. Là, il eut un nouveau surcoup d’angoisse : il connaissait ces messages. C’était mot pour mot ce que les “voix” lui avaient dit hier. Soudainement, il fut terriblement en colère. Il savait que c’était probablement des “proches” qui lui avaient envoyés tout ça. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de situations mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. 

La colère monta encore d’un cran quand l’un de ses “amis” se manifesta en avouant à avoir envoyé une partie de ces messages et voulait en discuter. Il était bien trop en colère pour pouvoir en discuter mais l’écouta tout de même. Il lui expliqua tout de même que ce n’était pas des choses qui ne se faisaient pas comme ça. C’est là que cet “ami” lui dit : “Je sais que ce n’est pas une situation agréable mais tu sais si plusieurs personnes ressentent ça, c’est qu’il y a un problème non ?”  _ Il essayait vraiment de justifier _ ** _ ça _ ** _ ?  _ C’est là qu’il comprit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Et là tout s’enchaîna, plusieurs d’autres personnes s’étaient manifestées mais ce n’était pas le cas de toutes, il le savait. Celles-ci et d’autres de leurs amis se défendirent de leur attitude auprès de lui comme des autres. Ils disaient que c’était lui qui n’avait pas écouté leur plaintes, qu’ils étaient comme seules victimes de son attitude passée, certainement guidée par un état mental affreux. Mais il en avait vu plaisanter sur ça quand il avait manifesté son désarroi sur cette situation. Pour faire simple, beaucoup défendaient étrangement une situation qu’ils n’auraient pas acceptés en temps normal.  _ Avaient-ils donc pas de décence ? Depuis  _ ** _combien de temps_ ** _ pensaient-ils ça ? Depuis  _ ** _combien de temps_ ** _ faisaient-ils semblant ? _

Le pire a été de savoir qu’un de ses amis proches avaient été impliqués. Cela lui avait véritablement brisé le coeur.  _ Ne pouvait-il faire confiance à personne ? _

  
  


Il n’en pouvait plus. Il ferma temporairement tous ses comptes. Il devait s’éloigner, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu’il pourrait faire en sachant que  _ tout le monde  _ voyait, se fichait voire se moquaient de sa détresse. 

Pendant quelques jours, il réfléchit :  _ ne devait-il pas tout recommencer à zéro ? Sans ces personnes là ?  _

Il décida qu’il n’était pas sain de continuer ou de pardonner à ces personnes, amis proches ou non. Il avait déjà subi assez de ces comportements avec d’autres. Et curieusement, il se sentit mieux après cette décision. Mieux avec lui-même, mieux dans sa vie. Ce jour-là fut une bonne journée. 

Mais rien n’était parfait : il faisait face à un autre problème. Il avait ces soudaines poussées d’angoisse et d’immense colère à chaque fois qu’il repensait à cette histoire et malheureusement, il pouvait y penser plusieurs jours de suite quand il tombait sur une mauvaise image ou discussion. Il avait envie d’hurler, d’insulter, que ces gens soient “punis” pour ce qu’ils avaient fait. Il voulait une sorte de justice personnelle. 

  
  


Il pensait qu’il allait “oublier” tout ça rapidement mais plusieurs mois plus tard, il y pensait toujours. Il avait toujours cette immense colère en lui. Cette colère qui voulait sortir mais qui ne le pouvait pas. Il avait plusieurs fois voulu exprimer cette colère mais ça se finissait toujours en une confusion totale et surtout un sentiment de culpabilité. Ses sentiments n’étaient pas acceptés et étaient inacceptables. Tout le monde devait penser qu’il avait “mérité” ça et lui-même le pensait, parfois. Il avait bien ses torts aussi, après tout. Il essayait de tourner la page mais dès qu’il voyait l’une de ces personnes tout lui revenait en tête, incluant ces sentiments beaucoup trop forts pour être contenus. Il ne voulait plus tout ça. Il voulait juste aller de l’avant, sans ce poids. Il ne voulait pas “donner de l’attention” à ces gens-là, il ne méritait pas. Pourtant il avait encore envie que cette “justice divine” leur tombe sur la tête. Juste pour se dire que sa colère était “justifiée”. 

  
  


Il ne pouvait pas voir cet ancien ami proche sans ressentir cette cruelle envie qu’il souffre ou cette encore plus cruelle envie de tout recommencer à zéro avec lui. Il n’avait plus envie que qui que ce soit dans ses propres fréquentations lui parle. Il avait juste envie de tout lui balancer. Car il pensait sincèrement que toute leur amitié n’avait finalement été qu’une vaste mascarade. Quelques mois avant cet évènement, il avait déjà cette sensation et c’est l’une des choses qui l’avaient mis encore plus en colère contre lui. Depuis des mois, il devait faire mine de rien. Rien n’aurait pu s’arranger, quoi qu’ils fassent pour discuter. C’est ce qu’il se disait et ça lui brisait le cœur. 

  
  


En rentrant chez lui, il trouva une autre lampe sur le trottoir. C’était une lampe très similaire à la première qu’il avait trouvé. Encore une fois, elle ne s’allumait pas après multiples essais. La situation était bien trop similaire à la dernière fois. Il commençait déjà à avoir une montée d’angoisse. Il résista à l’envie de remettre la lampe là où il l’avait trouvée. Il la laissa encore une fois décoration sur sa table de nuit.

  
  


Plusieurs jours plus tard, il ne se passe toujours rien. Cela le rassura un peu. Il était simplement en train de lire un livre. En effet, il avait retrouvé goût à toutes ses activités préférées depuis quelques mois. Il passait encore par des moments de doutes, de colère et de déprime, souvent dûs à ses angoisses de longue date ou à cet _ événement  _ qu’il n’arrivait toujours pas à oublier. Peut-être devrait-il se faire une raison, il n’aurait pas cette “justice” et qu’il n’oublierait pas tout ça avant quelques années et que tout le monde ne comprendrait pas ses sentiments vis à vis de ça. Il avait déjà réussi à “effacer” une partie de sa colère créée par des évènements similaires alors il oublierait bien cette histoire bien “moindre”, un jour. Il avait bien d’autres choses à penser, maintenant. Il avait des personnes à qui parler et construire des amitiés, des personnes qui ne lui feraient pas des “coups bas”. Il devait se concentrer bien plus sur le positif et, petit à petit, il essayait. 

Il vit une lumière sur sa gauche, il regarda de ce côté et vit la lampe allumée en forme de coeur légèrement rosée. La lumière qui en émanait était magnifique, un peu tamisée. 

Cette fois-ci, pas de voix glaçantes et cruelles, pas de coeur brisé. La lampe garda sa lumière douce et il l’allumait chaque soir, pour se détendre. Oui, les choses allaient peut-être bien s’améliorer, qui sait ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va penser de ce texte-là, haha. Par sa nature de texte surtout fait pour extérioriser des choses, je ne suis pas sûre de laisser en ligne ici. Sachez cependant que vous pourrez le retrouver dans tous les cas sur [Medium](https://medium.com/@kobamyras)! Sinon mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso) est toujours là !


End file.
